


Da Capo al Coda: Together Again

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Da Capo: The Full Score [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Da Capo verse, M/M, excessive sweetness, first time after a long time, kind of an epilogue, mention of possible STDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian and Cullen spend their first night together after months apart.</p><p>Takes place literally moments after DC al Fine pt 3, which there's some reference to, but mostly just sweetness and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo al Coda: Together Again

Slow. They’d agreed to go slow. Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true. They hadn’t said the words so much, but the gentle touches and hesitant looks were enough indication that slow was something that needed to happen. This was a precarious situation and pushing too hard might make it crumble.

Not that Dorian suspected it would ruin everything, but he did believe in perhaps making sure they were both comfortable. It would have been easy to just go back to how things had been, where it was comfortable and easy, and pretend like all of the bad shit never happened. He was also sure that sometimes that would feel preferable, but he wanted to wear these few months like a badge of honor that they’d made it and come out _better_ on the other side. He didn’t want to dwell, but he didn’t want to forget. It was important that they never forgot and never stopped moving forward.

Eventually, after they’d stayed up for a while longer with food and a movie and just _talking_ like they hadn’t in months, they went for showers and curled up in bed. They’d showered separately, mostly because the last time they’d shared had been…well, Dorian didn’t really want to relive that moment. Not yet. He’d kissed Cullen on the forehead, told him that he knew where everything was, and settled in with his phone until it had been time to swap.

Then they were in bed together. Dorian had thought about, dreamt of, and imagined this moment for months. He’d missed that gentle dip of the mattress beside him and the way Cullen’s body seemed to warm the blankets without any trouble. When Dorian climbed in and slid under the covers beside that warm, smooth skin he relaxed in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Just the smell of Cullen all around him and the feeling of him pressed so close made the tension he’d been holding melt away. They were there, together, and they would be okay. Dorian knew they would. It would take a lot of work, but he knew they’d get there.

Their bodies met and entwined without hesitation until Dorian was curled against Cullen’s chest and the other man buried his face in Dorian’s damp hair. They’d spent the first night Cullen had stayed with him like this, and they’d spend this first night back together like this too. Dorian curled his arm around Cullen’s waist, kissed at the soft curls that dusted his chest, and nuzzled his face in closer so he could let himself be lost in that feeling. Maker, he’d missed the man so much. It was…different, though. Cullen was healthier, stronger, and Dorian felt that under his hands. He didn’t shake, didn’t look exhausted or scared, and they were just completely relaxed together. It was so different yet so completely familiar that Dorian groaned against where he could feel Cullen’s heart thudding against his ribs.

“Alright?” Cullen asked softly, and Dorian just smiled. All night he’d been just achingly gentle, almost like he was worried he might break something, and it made Dorian’s heart hurt. They would probably be like that for a while, slightly nervous, but he knew it would pass.

Dorian nodded and tucked himself in closer, “Happy,” he answered after a moment, “I missed this.”

He could feel the rumble of a laugh in Cullen’s chest before he heart it, and they squeezed themselves closer. “I missed you too,” the other man told him, and Dorian just sighed.

They fell asleep like that, though it took Dorian a while to drift off. It wasn’t that he was upset or…nothing like that. More than anything he was taking in how it felt to have Cullen close again. He was both remembering and recommitting every feeling, smell, and sound of Cullen up against him to his memory. He’d missed him so, had felt so lonely, and to have it back was like a dream. On some level he didn’t want to sleep just in case this was a dream and he woke tomorrow with Cullen not beside him.

It would be cruel.

But he slept. He slept curled up against the man he loved, breathed him in as he stayed pressed in close, and when he finally stirred the next morning Dorian smiled at how he was on his back with Cullen wrapped around him. They woke like that a lot when Cullen would sneak in late at night, and Dorian smiled happily as he buried his face in those golden waves where Cullen’s head was resting on his chest. It hadn’t been a dream. Cullen had found him, come home with him, and they’d fallen asleep together.

Instantly a wave of emotion washed over him, and Dorian felt tears well up in his eyes. _Not a dream. It wasn’t a dream._ He wrapped his arms around Cullen, hugged him close, and sucked in a shaky kind of breath as he squeezed his eyes shut and said a soft little prayer: _thank you for bringing him back. Thank you for helping him get well. Just…thank you._ He hadn’t expected to wake up with Cullen wrapped around him again for a long while, if ever, and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped his throat at the thought of it. Things had felt so wrong for a long time, and to wake with Cullen in his arms made it feel like all those terrible things were finally being soothed. It was almost like too much relief at once.

“Dorian?”

He blinked a few times and looked down to meet Cullen’s sleepy expression, “right here,” he managed after a moment as he swept his fingers through that soft hair, “I’m right here.”

Cullen hummed softly and leaned up to bury his face in Dorian’s neck. His breath was warm against his skin, and Dorian smiled as the other man wrapped his arms more tightly around his middle. They were pressed in close: Cullen stretched out along Dorian’s side, and it was with a small smile that Dorian took in just how much Cullen was waking up.

The man was hard against his hip. Immediately Dorian’s blood warmed and he buried his face in that soft hair. Yes, he’d been with a few others since they’d ended things, but it had never heated his blood so immediately like Cullen did. Dorian had _ached_ for this man, for their closeness and intimacy, and just the knowledge that Cullen wanted him too made a flare of want sizzle down his spine.

Already Cullen was kissing at Dorian’s neck as he crushed them closer, and Dorian rolled into it so their chests were pressed together. His could feel himself stirring too, and he wrapped one leg around Cullen’s waist to get them as close as possible. He’d missed this. He’d missed the long mornings that stretched into afternoon where they only thing they had to do was move together until they were sleepy enough to doze off again.

There wasn’t much better than their lazy morning sex. Dorian’s senses were filled with just _Cullen_ and he needed it. He needed _him_. Maker, he needed him so much. “Cullen,” Dorian whispered as he rolled his hips forward and was rewarded with a sigh against his pulse.

Warm hands smoothed down Dorian’s chest and pulled the tank top he’d slept in over his head. They were skin to skin now. It was almost funny that they always seemed to mirror each other when they slept: Dorian in a shirt and his underwear and Cullen in just a pair of pajama bottoms. Now, though, slow movements got them both out of their clothes until they bucked their hips together so soft material of Cullen’s boxers and Dorian’s briefs rubbed almost sinfully. They were both hard now, hard and hot and Dorian knew how strong and soft that skin would be if they rutted together with nothing between them.

Teeth bit sharply into Dorian’s pulse and he whined, though the pain was soothed almost immediately by the slow swirl of Cullen’s tongue. It made the heat in his blood spike, and Dorian hugged himself in closer. He was losing himself to that heat, falling into the fuzzy warmth they always had when they were together like this, and it felt so good to just not think about anything but how good it felt to be in Cullen’s arms again.

Cullen was kissing his way lower, untangling himself so he could push Dorian onto his back and wrap his lips around a nipple. Dorian’s hands tangled in those soft, golden waves and he tugged a bit. Cullen had always liked that, after all. More teeth, though only lightly as they nipped and tugged at sensitive skin, and Dorian whined again. He needed. He needed _so much_.

_He got on his fucking knees on a dirty floor with someone’s cock in his mouth and worked for it!_

Grey eyes snapped open and Dorian immediately tried to scoot himself backwards. This…no. No, it wasn’t _like that_ , and Dorian knew it, but he also knew that Cullen had hurt himself. He’d done bad things that could have had horrible consequences. Even if he’d talked to someone, even if he didn’t want that vile poison anymore, there were thing that could have hurt him further. Hurt them _both_.

“Wait,” Dorian breathed as he tugged a bit at Cullen’s hair to make him look up, “wait, wait.”

The look on Cullen’s face was…Maker, it was so beautiful. Full lips were already red and swollen from kissing Dorian’s skin, and amber eyes were almost black with lust. It was perfection. It was everything Dorian wanted. “What?” Cullen asked softly before he leaned up and kissed Dorian’s lips, “I’ll be gentle.”

“No, I know,” Dorian answered between kisses, kisses that were difficult to keep his train of thought through, but he lifted a hand to cup Cullen’s face, “just…I…”

“Dorian?”

Cullen’s voice was small. It bled with insecurity, concern, and that lustful look was melting from Cullen’s face. dorian knew that tone. It was the question ‘don’t you want me?’ and the worry that Dorian didn’t anymore. It wasn’t that. Maker, it would never be that.

“What happened with you…before?” he began, then shook his head, “I mean…Maker, I don’t know how to say this and it come out right.”

“Do you…not want this?”

“No!” he answered quickly, then swore again, “I mean yes! Of course. Maker, I want every bloody inch of you, but I need to know if you’re, uh…okay?” He sounded insane. Paranoid. Hopefully Cullen would understand.

Except the look Cullen was giving him didn’t look at all like understanding. Dorian saw a bit of panic and fear there, but nothing like understanding Dorian’s question.

“I mean…safe.”

“Safe?” Cullen repeated, tone nowhere near that warm honey lilt filled with arousal and happiness it had been a minute ago. Lines furrowed into his brow as he visibly sank into confusion, then the immediate bolt of understanding as amber eyes widened. Cullen blinked once, then blushed. Yes, now he got it. “I…yeah, it’s fine.”

“It is?”

There was a moment where neither of them moved, then Cullen lifted a hand to cup Dorian’s face, “I, um, had to get tested at the clinic. Everything’s fine. I got the results back no too long ago. No problems.” Cullen studied Dorian’s face for a long moment, watched the emotions that Dorian could feel were moving across his features as he took that in, and Cullen managed a small smile before he leaned in for a kiss, “it’s alright. I promise.”

And now it felt like the mood was ruined. Dorian’s blood was far less hot, and Cullen was looking at him like he was scared to say anything. It was an important talk to have, Dorian knew that, but the thought bringing up…all that, was now really the time?

Except it kind of was.

“I’m sorry,” Dorian murmured, “I just…I worried.”

“I know,” Cullen answered before he leaned up to kiss Dorian’s forehead, “and you should be. What I did…”

“I don’t want to talk about it now.”

Cullen nodded, “We don’t have to,” he replied before he leaned in for another kiss, “but…everything’s, um, good to go, though.”

There was that down moment, the moment of awkwardness between them that Dorian hadn’t felt since the day before in the cafe. Dorian’s gaze had lowered down to Cullen’s chest and he felt…partially relieved, happy that Cullen was alright, but the reminder of all that settled low in his chest. It hurt. Thinking about it hurt. Seeing Cullen question Dorian’s desire hurt. It was a harsh shock to remind him that they still had a lot to get through and a lot of healing still to do.

“Dorian,” Cullen prompted as he lifted Dorian’s chin so they were looking at each other again, “do you still want this?” His tone was so sincere, so warm and loving, that it made Dorian’s chest ache. Of course he wanted this, both the current situation and Cullen in his life, but he was scared. He was scared, but excited.

“Of course I do,” he answered, “I’m just worried I’ve screwed it all up now.”

Cullen chuckled then, and leaned in for another soft kiss, “Don’t you worry about that, ever, okay?” he asked, “worrying about that doesn’t screw anything up. It’s important.”

They spent another long moment just watching each other, studying each other, and in a beat that heat thrummed again and they were on each other with lips and tongue and teeth. Dorian wound his arms around Cullen’s neck, and Cullen pulled Dorian on top of him so he could rest his hands on Dorian’s hips. The kisses were long, languid and heated, and Dorian found himself falling headlong back into that warmth that had fizzled a little a moment a ago.

Cullen sighed into his mouth, bucked his hips, and Dorian tangled his fingers in those soft waves. He missed the long curls, missed being able to bunch them in his fist and pull so Cullen would shiver and shake with need, but Dorian did love the new…everything. He loved Cullen’s self confidence and how rested he seemed. He loved that there was an underlying smile instead of fear and guilt. He loved…Maker, he just loved _him_.

Eventually the need to breathe came up and Dorian ducked his chin so he could kiss and nip at Cullen’s throat. The smell and the warmth of him was starting to cloud his senses again, started heating his blood and skin so all he wanted was Cullen’s hands on him, and he groaned as Cullen bucked his hips again. He _needed_. He needed all of it. He needed to feel Cullen all around him, tangled with him in body and soul, and he needed…he needed Cullen _inside_ him.

“I missed you,” Dorian murmured as he mouthed at Cullen’s jaw, “can I have you?”

Cullen groaned, a low and guttural sound that warmed Dorian to his core, “Maker, _yes_.”

He leaned over to the bedside table and groped for the drawer. Cullen had said things were all clear, which Dorian appreciated, but he wasn’t quite ready to do this without a condom yet. This helped to cut down on the inevitable mess as well, anyway, and he pulled a few out as well as the bottle of lube that had been lying there unused for many weeks now.

Hands tugged at underwear, flung them off and to the floor without hesitation, and Dorian bucked his hips so their now fully hard cocks rubbed against each other without anything in the way. The reality of having Cullen there, under him and hard and hot and wanting, was so much better than the memories and the fantasies he’d busied himself with. There was nothing better than the real thing. Nothing at all.

One hand snaked between them, and Dorian wrapped his fingers around Cullen’s cock to pump it slowly, it earned him a groan of pleasure and the sight of Cullen’s head tipped back against the pillows. In the late morning sun, averted as it was from Dorian’s thicker curtains, Cullen was so beautiful. There wasn’t a more handsome sight than Cullen with his head thrown back in pleasure or when he was truly happy. Dorian strived to make both of those things a reality as often as he could, and he’d missed it while Cullen had been away.

“Don’t stop,” Cullen pressed as he dug his fingers into Dorian’s waist, “Dorian, don’t.”

“I won’t,” he promised as he picked up the bottle of lube and clicked it open with one hand. Usually this would be where he squeezed a good amount onto his own fingers so he could take his time in opening Cullen up so beautifully, but instead quickly knocked one of Cullen’s hands away from his hips so he could pour a bit onto thick fingers. Cullen made a surprised, half conscious sound as amber eyes opened to look up into Dorian’s face, and Dorian grinned wickedly, “I won’t stop so long as you don’t.”

Cullen’s eyes widened a little, and he quickly rubbed his fingers together before he wrapped his arm around Dorian so started tracing slick fingers between his cheeks and against his entrance. “Maker, but you’re too fucking much,” he chuckled breathily, a sound which cut off as Dorian squeezed a bit of the lube onto Cullen’s cock to ease the glide of his other hand, “ _too much_.”

“You love it,” Dorian teased as he stroked Cullen with long, slow motions.

It didn’t take long for Dorian to lean over, head bowed, as one finger slowly pressed into him. Cullen was always so gentle and so sweet, and Dorian groaned for the delicate intrusion. Everything about Cullen was thick and perfect, and Dorian squirmed impatiently for more. He wanted to feel that perfect stretch, that gentle pressure, and when Cullen worked him up to two fingers and then three Dorian was practically shuddering with need. His strokes over Cullen’s cock were erratic and shaky, which only seemed to fuel Cullen’s gentle thrusting with his fingers, and he let out a long moan when Cullen’s fingers sank in deeply to brush against that sensitive patch of nerves.

“Maker take me,” he hissed as he thrust his hips downward, “Cullen, _fuck_.”

Cullen’s face was flushed pink and his eyes were dark again. “Dorian,” he prompted softly as his fingers pressed a bit more squarely against Dorian’s prostate. He let out a shuddering cry as bolts of pleasure rolled down his spine, and Dorian opened his eyes to look down into amber ones. “Please,” Cullen murmured as he gently slid his fingers out. The loss was unfortunate, but Dorian shakily grabbed up one of the condoms to unwrap it and roll it over Cullen’s cock.

It took a bit of a balancing act, shaky as Dorian was after that treatment, but he situated himself and slowly slid himself down and over where Cullen had his cock pulled up and away from his stomach. Dorian bit down on his lip and whined, gripped hard at Cullen’s shoulder, as the other man’s cock breached him and pushed inside at a deliciously slow pace. Cullen’s fingers were wonderful, but there was nothing better than that slide of the man’s cock inside him.

Like this the angle was so perfectly deep and strong, and Dorian tossed his head back as he forced himself to go slow. All he wanted was to bear down and push Cullen in as deeply as he could be, but slow…slow was good. Under him, Cullen grabbed hard at Dorian’s thigh and hip. His brow was furrowed in equal parts frustration and pleasure. Dorian knew that expression well, and as he lowered himself further he bent forward to catch Cullen’s lips. They both groaned as Dorian’s arse finally sat flush against Cullen’s hips, and Cullen wound his arms around Dorian’s shoulders to keep him close so they could kiss.

“D-don’t move,” Cullen panted, “not yet. _Fuck_ , I just want to feel you for a second.”

That much was easy to oblige since Dorian needed just a moment to orient himself. He felt so full, like Cullen filled him completely, and he whined into that scarred mouth. Cullen was practically squirming under him, and he held onto Dorian that might tighter. It was perfect. Maker, just those little shifts of his hips were enough to make Dorian see stars behind his eyes.

“Easy, love,” Dorian soothed against Cullen’s lips. He pressed a hand into the middle of Cullen’s chest to keep him grounded, and he grinned a bit wickedly as he rose up onto his knees so Cullen’s cock slid slowly out of him. They both groaned at the sensation, and Dorian let out the smallest laugh as he dropped his hips again and pushed Cullen back inside him.

“Fuck!” Cullen hissed as he grabbed at Dorian’s thighs again.

He was the most delightfully expressive man Dorian had ever known. Every whine or grunt or gasp sent chills down Dorian’s spine, especially when it was teamed with sexy, heavy-lidded eyes. Cullen’s face wore his pleasure without any mask, and it drove Dorian mad. Knowing he made the other man feel all those things felt almost as good as Cullen’s cock inside him. It warmed him deeply, in a place even more secret than where his orgasm slowly started to burn hot, and Dorian dug his fingers in over Cullen’s heart as he rode him.

The heavy sound of skin meeting skin filled the room, punctuated by gasped encouragement and guttural moans of pleasure, and Dorian threw his head back again as he let himself be lost in it. Every thrust of Cullen’s cock inside him sent shocks along his back and through the deepest parts of him. Cullen’s hands pushed and pulled Dorian over him, though Dorian controlled the pace. he loved the way Cullen squirmed, loved the way his eyes begged for more, and he absolutely loved the way Cullen moaned when Dorian clenched around him.

One of Cullen’s hand moved from Dorian’s hip to grab at the hand that wasn’t holding him up and steady. He pulled it close, kissed Dorian’s fingertips before he sucked them into his mouth, and looked up to meet grey eyes. His tongue laved over Dorian’s fingers like Dorian knew he’d lick the head of his cock. Cullen’s mouth was talented in every way: talking, singing, and the Maker knew the man sucked him like nothing Dorian had ever known. It was obscene in the best way.

After a long moment Cullen pulled Dorian’s fingers from his mouth and pushed their hands down to wrap Dorian’s now slick fingers around his own cock. “I want to see you come,” Cullen whined as Dorian dropped his hips again, “Dorian, please. I want to watch.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, that soft Fereldan lilt pleading with him to touch himself, and Dorian started to stroke himself in time with how he pushed himself up and down over Cullen’s cock. “Maker help me,” he whined as that curl of pleasure unfurled into something hot and spiky in the deepest part of him.

“On- on one condition,” Dorian stammered as he squeezed the sensitive head of his own cock in his hand, “ _fuck_ , you don’t come until I do.”

Cullen whined, bucked his hips upward to meet Dorian’s hips, “Can’t last,” he gasped, “s’too much.”

“Try.”

It was a concerted effort for them both, what with Cullen’s cock hitting him perfectly at every thrust and his own hand quickly making his orgasm start to crest. Cullen was gripping him hard, an attempt to not push harder, and his face wore the expression of a man trying _so hard_ to keep his orgasm back as he watched Dorian’s hand with unabashed hunger. Cullen’s mouth hung open and he panted, red lips swollen with need and lust and those kisses from before. He choked out a litany of curses and encouragement, begged and swore at how much he loved the sight of Dorian stroking himself as he rode his cock, and that was too much. It was too much for Dorian to feel _all_ of it as well as the heavy weight of Cullen’s appreciation for his pleasure.

His orgasm crashed over him and nearly knocked him sideways for how strong it was. He spent himself over his hand so it fell across Cullen’s stomach, Cullen’s name on his lips, and Cullen bucked upward again as Dorian clenched around him. A groan that scaled a few pitches rang out, and Dorian whined as Cullen grabbed hard at him to keep him still as his hips ground hard against his backside while he came as well.

“Fuck, _fucking Maker damn it_!” Cullen whimpered, and Dorian chuckled as he watched Cullen drop back down to the bed and turn his face against the pillows. Maker, the man was so gorgeous when he came.

They took a moment, panting out of sync, then Dorian eased himself up and off to Cullen’s side so he could collapse on the bed beside that warm body. He curled up against the other man, face buried against his ribs, and whined happily. That heavy, sated feeling washed over him. Dorian felt boneless in the best way as his legs shook from the workout. His skin was alight with post-orgasm shocks, and he pressed soft kisses to whatever part of Cullen his lips could touch.

“Maker,” Cullen breathed as he brought a shaky hand up to rub over his face.

Dorian smiled, “Close,” he teased, “it’s pronounced ‘Dorian,’ but you almost had it.”

A soft chuckle then, and Cullen lifted his head to look down at him, “How do you even have the energy to be such a smart ass?” he asked.

“My stamina’s not as bad as yours, old man,” Dorian offered with a grin as he looked up to meet that handsome face.

The stayed like that for another long moment before Cullen got up to clean himself off and crawl back into bed. The skin of his chest was cool, probably from a quick splash of water, and he wrapped himself around Dorian. It was warm and comfortable and _good_ like Dorian had been missing. Cullen was so good. So, so, good and Dorian had missed him so much.

They curled around each other, arms almost too tight around one another, and stayed like that. Everything else could wait. Right now, they just needed to be close. They needed to remember and they needed to take their strength from one another that it was going to be _okay_ enough to move forward.

Of course it would be. Of course. They were back together and nothing would tear them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Da Capo universe, a joint roleplay between @sallyamongpoison (Dorian) and @mistysinkat (Cullen)
> 
> come find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
